


Remanente

by NunNyle



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lemon, M/M, Rape, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NunNyle/pseuds/NunNyle
Summary: Remanente: Sustantivo masculinoParte de una cosa que queda o sobra.En algunas ocasiones lo que no podemos decir se queda atrapado en una esquina, como un sobrante del que igual no queremos deshacernos, Dejando que se pudra hasta convertirse en algo malo.
Relationships: Double Egg/Vintage (Splatoon), Skull/Vintage (Splatoon)
Kudos: 6





	1. Solo es la Mandíbula

**Author's Note:**

> Está basado a partir del último arco del manga, a partir de aquí se crea un Au en el cual X Blood vence a Team Blue.

El ambiente no podía ser más pesado, simplemente el silencio había caído como una sentencia, los ojos sorprendidos miraban abajo, sería un momento para celebrar tal vez, después de todo el resultado ya era esperado, aun así varios de los observadores querían un final distinto, uno que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo no llego. El estallido de aplausos y gritos de euforia fue repentino, cual si de pronto todos entendieran que ya tenían un ganador y debían festejarlo, sin embargo los amigos más cercanos del equipo perdedor aún no podían sacarse los calambres de la boca, no podían aceptar lo que había sucedido.

Por su parte el Team Blue no parecía lastimado por la derrota, entre todo aquel ruido se acercaron a los ganadores tendiendo la mano como una muestra de felicitación y reconocimiento, misma que había sido rechazada con frialdad por los otros, al tiempo que una sonrisa de soberbia se dibujaba ante la cara del capitán de X Blood.

— ¿De verdad creían que podían ganar?— Se sentía aún más satisfecho, había escuchado que no debían subestimarlos, un equipo casi milagroso, todo había sido más que patrañas, eran un grupo de idiotas que de ninguna manera podía compararse a ellos. —Se los dije, son basura— Escupió las últimas palabras con desprecio preparándose para marcharse junto a sus compañeros, sabiendo que de alguna manera al fin había pisado esas estúpidas sonrías que mantenían en su rostro.

Si, las sonrías habían caído, parecía la primera vez que realmente se sentían lastimados, ganarán o perdieran mantenían el ánimo y celebraban su unión, pero ahora eran tratados de aquella manera y rechazados de aquella forma ante los ojos observadores de todos... Dolía, no habían experimentado aquella sensación antes y ahora los golpeaba de manera tan repentina. Las lágrimas parecían acumularse en la orilla de sus ojos mientras los veían marcharse.

—Retira tus palabras— Skull bajo de las gradas en un salto rápido, no iba a dejar que las cosas se quedarán así, ellos eran sus amigos y el simplemente les había humillado sin ningún temple... No quería dejarlos con ese dolor, menos si podía evitarlo. —Te estoy hablando— Grito esta vez molesto al ver que era ignorado por los cuatro chicos.

—Basta Skull— Pidió Gogles jalando la camiseta del más alto, en lo absoluto quería más problemas. El mencionado volteo a verlo, podía notar el dolor en los ojos de su amigo, apretó los puños y tomo un suspiro, Gogles sonrió pues quería darle tranquilad, sin embargo lo que había pensado era la calma de Skull no era más que un engaño para que él lo soltará, en cuanto eso paso tomo paso rápido hasta tomar al más bajo de X Blood por el hombro y obligarlo a detenerse y voltear.

—Te he dicho que retires tus palabras— Frunció el entrecejo mirando a los ojos rojos de Vintage, hacía esa demanda con verdadero coraje, en ese momento tenía varias emociones arrejuntándose, no era solo que hubiera lastimado a todo el Team Blue... Ahora mismo que veía sus ojos era algo más.

— ¡No me toques!—Reacciono de inmediato con algo de molestia, golpeando la mano del más alto sin contemplación, le devolvía la mirada con odio, no podía creer que estuviera allí para defender a la basura que acaban de barrer... Lo que era más, hablarle de aquella manera. Sus compañeros se dieron la vuelta también intimidando a Skull dándole a entender que Vintage no estaba solo.

— ¿Que te crees que eres tratando a los demás de esa manera?— Le hizo frente sin retroceder ni un paso a pesar de las miradas de los compañeros del chico, aun así por dentro sentía que se iba a derrumbar, no quería seguir mirándolo, la indiferencia que los ojos rojos del chico frente a él le mostraban era bastante desconcertante, se sentía mal ante eso... Volvió a tomarlo por el cuello de su camiseta, no pensaba retroceder hasta que aquel egocéntrico chico se disculpara.

Mantenía una expresión completamente impasible, incluso mantuvo una neutralidad total cuando sintió el jalón, clavó su mirada fría en la desconcertada y tensa del más alto. Vintage extendió su mano poniendo un alto a su compañero de equipo, pues este parecía querer intervenir y eso era algo que no admitiría, no necesitaba ayuda.

— ¿Terminaste?— Cuestionó el más bajo, poniendo su mano sobre la muñeca del brazo que lo sostenía de manera tan firme. Skull solo se llenó de más rabia al verlo tan calmado ante sus amenazas ¿Creía que estaba bromeando? Apretó más sus dedos en la tela de su camiseta, jalándolo con más fuerza, Vintage solo echo su cabeza atrás manteniendo la distancia.

El golpe solo produjo un pequeño ruido húmedo, hizo que el menor cerrará sus ojos desviando la mirada ante el impacto, había sido bastante inesperado, llevo su mano hasta su mandíbula tocando con suavidad, escupió al suelo dejando algunas manchas en ella de su tinta, giro la cabeza y sonrió un poco, volvía su vista a Skull mientras saboreaba aquel dolor.

Se preparó para golpearlo de nuevo, que lo mirara de aquella manera tan burlona era peor que la indiferencia que había mostrado antes, le estaba haciendo llenar de furia aún punto incontrolable, ya no era solo su demanda de que se disculpará ni que hubiera lastimado a sus amigos, no, esa actitud en él le molestaba más de la cuenta, sabía que siempre había sido así de frío, más no así de indiferente y desinteresado para con los demás. Su puño fue detenido antes de que hiciera contacto nuevamente, mostró sus colmillos con coraje a quien había intervenido pues le estaba negando desquitarse aquel coraje que hervía dentro de él.

Miro su reflejo en los lentes de Aviators mirando por sí mismo su expresión desencajada, su mejor amigo tomaba su mano en silencio poniendo un alto seco a su acción. —Estas asustando a todos— Dijo con cuidado, Skull volvió un poco a la realidad con aquellas palabras, miro a su alrededor, sus amigos estaban perplejos, no tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplar aquello, pues enseguida sintió como lo obligaban a soltar a Vintage, volvió su vista a él, su "Nuevo" compañero de equipo había intervenido al fin, sus dedos dejaron la tela sin que pudiera saciar sus emociones, mismas que volvieron a intensificarse al ver al líder de X Blood sonreírle tan ampliamente en una mueca de burla antes de darse la vuelta.

—No, ya déjalo— Aviators se puso frente a él impidiéndole el paso —Todos estaremos en problemas si sigues con esto— La conmoción que se había causado no la había notado del todo aún, tomo un suspiro hondo, apretando sus dientes, no quería detenerse, las emociones le hacían sentirse mareado incluso, sabía que no había otra manera de calmarse que dejando salir todo contra quién lo provocaba, pero no podía seguir, no pasaría por encima de su amigo, en el fondo sabía que lo que decía era cierto, más ahora que escuchaba a las Cefalopop tratando de calmar el alboroto, todos los observadores parecían estar expectantes, algunos animando a qué siguieran y otros murmurando entre ellos... Bien era momento de detenerse, no estaba haciendo más que llamar la atención y por tanto humillar más a sus amigos.

Acepto la cálida mano de Aviators que trataba de calmarlo, dejo de mirar en la dirección a ellos y volvió sobre sus pasos junto a sus amigos, aún con aquella furia dentro de sí, pero ahora combinada con un poco de vergüenza, ahora que se había calmado sentía el dolor en su nudillo, en verdad el golpe había sido fuerte, y sin embargo al otro solo le causó gracia. Se acercó a ellos bajando la mirada, no creía que pudiera verles a los ojos luego de haber llamado más la atención de manera tan negativa.

\----------------------------------------------

—No tenías que entrometerme — Reclamo mientras caminaba al lado de sus compañeros, fruncía el entrecejo con molestia, no quería ayuda de nadie ni que lo hicieran ver débil frente a tantos, simplemente pensarlo lo hacía molestar, meterse en aquella discusión era una libertad que Egg se había tomado de más.

—Si tenía — Respondió secamente, no quería prestar mucha atención a las quejas de Vintage, lo conocía y sabía que seguiría molestándolo por la misma razón por mínimo un mes, era cosa que no le importaba, había interferido no porque quisiera evitar que lo golpearan de nuevo, al contrario, en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía pero al final eran un equipo y aquello era como si los ofendieran a todos, él también tenía su orgullo y como equipo mantener aquel respeto le era importante.

Además, en el fondo aquella mirada que sostenían le había molestado bastante, no conocía del todo la historia que ambos chicos tenían, después de todo el chico de corte hongo no era muy abierto a compartir nada, pero probablemente no había sido el único en notar que aquel odio que expresaba el chico de coleta no era solo eso, sintió la necesidad de detenerlos de separarlos sin importar que aquello causará la molestia de su capitán.

—Claro que tenía— Omega acomodaba sus tentáculos sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. — ¿Querías empezar una pelea de callejón?— La chica se giró finalmente poniendo su mochila en la banqueta y arrodillándose buscando entre sus cosas. —Este lastimado, finges que no te importa, pero te abrió el labio y te estás hinchando. ¿Ibas a esperar a que te rompiera la mandíbula?— Tomo un pañuelo de entre sus cosas y volvió a ponerse de pie acercándose a Vintage para limpiar la tinta que caía de la herida en su labio.

—Eso es mi decisión, no tuya, ni de Egg... O alguno de ustedes— Dio un paso atrás provocando un suspiro por parte de la chica quien decidió no hacer el esfuerzo y solo botar el pañuelo.

—Bien— Volvió a colgarse su mochila mientras Vintage ya caminaba a toda prisa rumbo a su apartamento, probablemente no quería el contacto con ellos en ese momento, para Omega era claro que estaba más afectado mentalmente que físicamente, pero no iba a decírselo a nadie.

—Yo me encargo, tranquilas— Egg empezó a caminar rápidamente también de espaldas viendo a sus dos compañeras con una gran sonrisa. — Veré que se cuide el golpe— Bajo un poco sus gafas para guiñarles y darse la vuelta.

—Creo que Egg va a salir más golpeado que Vintage con esto— Red soltó una pequeña carcajada apoyándose en Omega, está solo suspiro fastidiada, mirando a la distancia a ambos chicos, se preguntaba si realmente serían golpes lo que intercambiarían.

Por su parte Egg seguía detrás de su compañero manteniendo una distancia considerable, se preguntaba si Vintage era consciente de que lo seguía. El chico entro en el edificio llevando su enorme estuche con su arma, le pesaba demasiado en esa ocasión, sus pasos retumbaban tras cada pisada, era verdad, el golpe había sido bastante duro, dolía horriblemente, al punto que empezaba a tener molestias para mover su boca, rebuscó en sus pantalones las llaves para luego deslizarlas en la cerradura, fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta, miro de reojo al otro inkling que ahora terminaba el recorrido por el pasillo.

—Hoy no— Giro la llave escuchando a la cerradura ceder, empujó suavemente entrando con algo de prisa.

— ¿Hoy no?— Interpuso su mano haciendo que la puerta se abriera un poco más, no le importo el descontento del menor he irrumpió en departamento cerrando la puerta tras él. — ¿A qué te refieres? — Le mostró una bonita y deformada sonrisa dejando relucir sus afilados colmillos.

—Vete Egg— Dejo las llaves sobre la pequeña mesilla que decoraba la entrada del apartamento y con sumo cuidado dejo el estuche sobre una de las repisas, todo tratando de ignorar la presencia del otro chico.

—Debes ponerte algo— Camino tras el ignorando por completo su petición.

— ¿Eres sordo?— Se voltio para darle la cara al más alto, ahora realmente su rostro estaba hinchado, incluso empezaba a aparecer un pequeño moretón.

— ¿Esta vez no me necesitas?— Prefirió dejar de fingir y ser directo, después de todo el otro chico nunca dejaba que las cosas fueran fáciles, no le importaba lastimar con la frialdad que tenía para con los demás... Que tenía con él.

—No, en lo absoluto— Le sostuvo la mirada con algo de fastidio, no se sentía de humor para lidiar con nadie, no luego de lo ocurrido, quería quitarse aquel molesto dolor y olvidarse de todo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Estás pensando en el?— En cuanto terminó la frase Vintage se dio la vuelta cual si tratará de evadir la pregunta, Egg tomo su muñeca jalándolo para acercarlo a él e impedirle marcharse.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, no metas tus narices en mis asuntos— Sacudió su brazo en una acción violenta, lastimando se a sí mismo en el proceso, pero logrando soltarse.

—Tus asuntos —

—Sí, mis asuntos— Interrumpió al más alto antes de que logrará terminar lo que sea que quisiera decir. —No porque te meta en mi cama significa que eres algo más, mi vida sigue siendo mía ¿Te queda claro? No te tomes libertades ni derechos que no te conciernen— había prácticamente empezado a gritar a mitad de sus palabras lastimando se nuevamente el labio.

Egg golpeo con fuerza la pared que estaba a su lado provocando un ruido contundente y seco, el más bajo se sobresaltó por un segundo debido a la sorpresa, pero se recompuso con toda facilidad. —Esto no se trata de sexo, estoy aquí porque me preocupas ¿Por qué asumes que vine a follarte sin más?—

—Eso es peor, ya te dije, no te metas en mi vida— El mismo se mordía un poco los labios, la respuesta de Egg lo había desbalanceado pero no lo mostraba y no lo haría —No eres importante ni relevante para mí, trata de mantenerte igual respecto a mí, porque eres perfectamente remplaza le—

—No, tú no me remplazarías Vintage— Acaricio su rostro con la punta de sus dedos sin presionar, aun así lastimando un poco al más bajo. — Puedes conseguir sin duda a otro rango X, pero no, porque sabes que no sería lo que necesitas, te encanta poder discutir conmigo, que no te obedezca... Sabes que no conseguirás lo mismo en cualquiera, lo que disfrutas de mi compañía es que no puedes hasta ahora someterme— Apretó esta vez con fuerza, consiguiendo un gemido de dolor del otro.

Vintage trataba de reponerse solo mirando como Egg salía del apartamento sin decirle nada más, se quedó en silencio mirando fijamente a la puerta, pudo haber respondido algo, o haberle dicho que estaba fuera del equipo en ese momento, pero simplemente se quedó callado, podría ser que Egg no se equivocaba... O podía ser que aún no entendía del todo lo que acaba de pasar con Skull y no estaba reaccionando con normalidad, de todas maneras aquella escena tan ridícula... Le importaba.


	2. Un pequeño apretón

Miraba a su compañero cada vez más molesto por la impaciencia que dejaba ver a cada movimiento, sus dedos golpeaban con insistencia la madera de la mesa, al principio parecía un ritmo, pero ahora simplemente lo hacía de forma desordenada y estresante, a eso se le sumaba que estaba moviendo la paleta en su boca de un lado a otro haciendo un ruido suave cada vez que chocaba con sus colmillos. Aviators tomo un fuerte y exagerado suspiro una vez tuvo suficiente de aquella molesta melodía.

— ¿Puedes a menos dejar de golpear la mesa?— Pidió para luego volver su vista a la revista que intentaba leer.

Skull clavó su mirada en su amigo, se puso de pie sin decir nada y salió de la cocina lanzándose en el pequeño sillón del apartamento que compartían, quitó la paleta de su boca y saboreó un poco el gusto que había quedado en su boca, acto seguido la devolvió solo para triturar la entre sus dientes y empezar a masticar con algo de rudeza. Aviators lo veía de reojo tratando de ocultarse en su "Lectura" la impaciencia en Skull era demasiado obvia, cualquiera podría notarla aún que no conociera al chico, había estado actuando de esa manera desde el día anterior, definitivamente era pésimo para guardar sus emociones.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, Aviators había pensado que Skull prendería la tv y se quedaría tranquilo por a menos unos minutos, pero solo se había quedado sentado en completo silencio pasando el palillo de la paleta entre sus dedos, a menos el silencio era un poco relajante, por lo que realmente retomó su lectura y trato de olvidarse un poco del asunto, sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían hablando al respecto, prefería no presionar, pues sabía que era mejor que Skull se entendiera un poco a si mismo antes de que él pudiera ayudar en algo.

Sintió un pequeño sobresalto cuando el más alto se levantó de golpe y sin previo aviso del sofá, y empezó a caminar a la puerta resonando sus pisadas sobre el piso de madera, volvió a levantar sus ojos para verlo abrir la puerta con obvias intenciones de marcharse, parecía estar ahora mucho más alterado de lo que estaba hacía tan solo 15 minutos. —No vayas a hacer una estupidez, es lo que menos necesitas ahora— No estaba seguro de si su amigo lo había escuchado pues azotó la puerta apenas segundos después que el terminará la frase.

Skull no sabía que quería exactamente en ese momento, solo quería dejar de sentirse de aquella manera tan molesta, no podía dejar de pensar en la burlona sonrisa que su ex capitán había dejado para él, se sentía humillado, sin embargo no era eso lo que le molestaba, cierto era que una sonrisa tan burlona le calaba los huesos hasta al más desinteresado, pero aún que eso dolía no era lo peor, lo que en realidad lo tenía tan mal era el maldito desinterés que Vintage le había mostrado, solía ver así a los demás, cuando estaban en el mismo equipo, incluso disfrutaba de mirar como los demás se sentían afectados por aquello, pero a él nunca lo había mirado así, el no era uno más, sin embargo había sido tratado como si fuera cualquier inkling del montón, y lo que lo hacía peor era el hecho de que aquella indiferencia y frialdad eran completamente para el, ese rato que habían intercambiado miradas solo había visto emoción en sus ojos cuando lo obligó a voltear, y no era más que coraje porque lo había tocado... Por qué pedía que ofreciera una disculpa, no por el... El parecía importar poco.

Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba a unos pasos del Instituto Coralino, alzó su vista a las enormes puertas que cerraban el espació, el conocía bien la rutina que Vintage seguía, lo más probable era que se encontrará allí con su equipo entrenando a pesar de ya ser altas horas de la noche. ¿Había ido allí por accidente? No, de manera inconsciente o tal vez completamente consiente lo había buscado, una parte del deseaba estar completamente equivocado y que Vintage ya hubiera cambiado sus hábitos y encontrar el escenario vacío, y otra parte de el, la que se sentía tan lastimada y necesitada quería estar en lo cierto.

Subió los escalones dudoso, a cada uno de ellos se debatía consigo mismo si debía seguir, cuando finalmente llegó a la cima miro al escenario con un sabor amargo en su boca, la tinta azul claro se encontraba esparcida en este junto a un color naranja. No sé había equivocado en lo absoluto, busco con la mirada encontrando primero a Omega y solo a unos metros de distancia a Vintage, observo el combate sin dejar de prestarle atención al chico que se movía con la misma gracia de siempre, sin mostrar ninguna expresión y haciendo un juego perfecto incluso sin tener que intervenir, había mejorado mucho, si bien cuando compartieron equipo él era el mejor, ahora estaba en un nivel completamente diferente, era aún más precavido y precisó aún sin ser un encuentro oficial.

Se quedó allí sentando por lo largo de otros dos encuentros, mientras lo veía sus pensamientos se hacían nudo en su cabeza, eso debía ser suficiente y marcharse, pero no había ido hasta allí solo para verlo jugar, no entendía la necesidad que tenía ahora de sentirse un poco más relevante, ironías de la vida, pensó, él había sido el primero en decidir sacar a Vintage de su vida, y ahora se sentía tan mal por qué Vintage lo había sacado a el de la suya.

Su corazón se aceleró de nuevo, no en una emoción buena, por el contrario, la desesperación y el dolor volvían a alterarlo, el equipo se encontraba ahora guardando sus armas, preparándose para volver a casa. Se volvió a poner en pie cuando ellos salieron del escenario, los observó charlar un poco antes de separarse y tomar sus propios caminos, aún que Vintage se había quedado un poco más a hablar con el otro chico en su equipo, Skull solo arrugaba un poco el rostro observando desde la distancia.

Vintage había tomado el camino a su apartamento, se había colocado los audífonos aún sin colocar música, la pantalla de su teléfono iluminaba su rostro mientras el pasaba la lista de canciones sin levantar la vista, prefería caminar por las callejuelas hasta la zona residencial, pues de cierta manera detestaba ser visto, él no era ningún estúpido, sabía que como había inklings que le admiraban otros tantos lo odiaban, y no era que le importará, simplemente se fastidiaba de tener esa atención, se irritaba con facilidad así que prefería evitar confrontaciones innecesarias, finalmente coloco una pista, el sonido se coló a sus oídos, guardo el teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos al igual que sus manos y comenzó un ritmo tranquilo de caminata.

Tarareaba suavemente la melodía que sonaba ahora en su teléfono, disfrutaba de la brisa nocturna mientras caminaba, doblo en la última esquina solo para retroceder rápidamente un par de pasos al toparse de frente a él otro inkling, no arrugó ni siquiera su rostro, pues no le tomo mas de un segundo reconocer al chico que parecía haberlo esperado.

—¿Qué demonios?— Jalo sus audífonos haciéndolos zafar con molestia, no entendía por qué Skull estaba ahora frente el con un rostro tan serio, bajo sus cejas con molestia y trato de seguir su camino, ignorar su presencia podía ser lo mejor, después de todo ya no le interesaba en lo absoluto cruzar palabras con él, ya no era el mismo chico tonto que había compartido equipo con él.

—Espera— Tomo el brazo del más bajo justo cuando pasaba a lado suyo, apretó prontamente pues ya esperaba que el menor se jalara para soltarse, de inmediato sintió la reacción pero se mantuvo firme... Ya estaba cometiendo la estupidez que Aviators le pidió tuviera cuidado no hacer.

—Si quieres golpearme hazlo de una vez, no quiero perder mi tiempo en un callejón como este— Su voz fue bastante neutral, dejo de jalar su brazo una vez se dio cuenta que no se sacaría con facilidad, seguro podía hacerlo si devolvía la pelea, pero no le apetecía, sentía que no valía la pena.

—¿Y lo perderás con alguien más en tu apartamento?— Mala, esa era una muy mala idea, seguro no tenía ningún derecho a cuestionarle nada, mucho menos de retenerlo, pero de nuevo allí estaba, ni siquiera hacía el intento de defenderse, no le regresaba la mirada y su vos estaba en tanta calma que solo lograba intensificar aquel sentimiento que lo había arrastrado hasta allí.

—Sí, ese es el plan— Respondió con toda frialdad, probablemente no tenía por qué responder, sin embargo lo había hecho, notaba que Skull estaba afectado por el tema, después de todo había hecho la pregunta bastante alterado y él tenía que aceptar que hacerlo molestar le causaba cierto placer.

—Tan rápido pasaste de mí — ¿Que estaba haciendo? Tenía meses sin dirigirle una sola palabra y ahora estaba exigiendo respuestas a un chico que mantenía una cara totalmente fría he impasible frente a él... A alguien que al parecer no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Pasar de ti? ¿De qué hablas?— Levantó un poco la ceja con curiosidad, no podía comprender a qué se debía aquel comportamiento, había sido el quien había dejado su equipo, quien había decidido empezar algo nuevo y alejarse, ellos no habían sido más que compañeros, tal vez un poco cercanos cuando el aún permitía que las personas se le acercarán.

La mano que se cerró alrededor de su cuello, fue totalmente sorpresiva, se apretaba cada vez más impidiéndole respirar, arrinconando lo contra la pared mientras la tinta se acumulaba en su cabeza de manera dolorosa, sus manos trataron de apretar la mano de Skull en una búsqueda de que lo soltará, era inútil, el chico frente a él parecía haber perdido la cordura, conocía a dedo el brillo de sus ojos, sabía que a pesar de parecer tan frío era bastante sentimental y agradable, después de todo parecía que le había faltado una parte de el por conocer.

Vintage comenzó a patalear cayendo de poco en la desesperación a medida que sentía que perdería la conciencia, Skull aun así parecía no querer ceder, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos debido a la presión y falta de aire, ¿acaso pensaba matarlo?, Bajo sus ojos fijando su mirada en los dorados del mayor, parecía estar furioso, incluso la órbita de sus ojos temblaba con algo bastante similar al odio. Una lágrima resbaló de sus mejillas, estaría desmayado en unos segundos, la mirada de Skull y su determinación en ese momento ya había logrado aterroriza lo, al parecer moriría...

Skull simplemente había sentido un fuerte impulso al escucharlo preguntar de aquella manera a que se refería, tal vez en ese momento la razón simplemente se había ido de su cabeza, pues se había olvidado que nunca confesó a Vintage sus sentimientos, que el menor no tenía ni idea de lo herido que se sentía ahora, simplemente quería saciar ese maldito coraje que empezaba a convertirse en odio desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar, no estaba midiendo su fuerza y el coraje recalcitrante le impedía ver qué estaba pasando la línea.

Había sufrido tanto, desde que se dio cuenta que el menor despertaba en el más emociones de las que un simple amigo debía lograr, luego simplemente ver cómo Vintage pasaba de él, sin mostrarle un verdadero aprecio, solo enfocado en su meta y ambición de poder, incluso había dejado de tratarlo como un amigo y la distancia cada vez más era más marcada, se volvía más y más frío mientras ellos pasaban a ser herramientas de su estrategia, lo había lastimado y ¿Todavía preguntaba de que Hablaba? Incluso cuando declaró su intención de dejar el equipo el simplemente se había preocupado por preguntar si se marchaba ahora que estaban empezando a ganar poder... En lo absoluto le pregunto la razón, al final solo había dicho que podía seguir sin el y Aviators.

Su mano se ajustaba más y más a su pequeño cuello, aun cuando el otro pataleaba desesperado el solo seguía apretando, todo el tiempo que habían estado sin hablarse se había tragado sus emociones he intentado deshacerse de ellas, incluso se había convencido a si mismo que había sido no más que una confusión. Pero volverlo a ver, y aún más, verlo tan realizado, consiguiendo su sueño y habiéndolo remplazando en más de un sentido. Sintió la humedad de aquella pequeña gota que resbalaba por su mano, parpadeo un poco y miro al otro con un poco de sorpresa, soltó su agarre en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo hacía, dejando caer a Vintage al suelo, parecía estar al borde de un desmayo. Mientras tanto él se sentía en una especie de trance, miraba como Vintage luchaba por regular su respiración, sus manos rodeaban su propio cuello mientras sus piernas se encogían, aún continuaba derramando algunas lágrimas y apretando sus ojos por el dolor, las marcas de sus dedos empezaban a aparecer de apoco en su piel.

Skull sonrió, se inclinó para estar al nivel de Vintage, quien solo habría uno de sus ojos para tratar de verlo ante la tos intensa que no podía controlar. Acercó su mano a su rostro tocando una de aquellas gotas saladas, Vintage trato de retroceder de inmediato con algo de temor y coraje, Skull se sintió satisfecho con eso, llevo la gota a sus labios y la desapareció frotándola contra su labio inferior. —Al fin he podido provocar algo en ti Vinee— Aquel curioso apodo hizo a Vintage arrugar más su rostro, mostrando sus colmillos a manera de defensa, si volvía a acercarse a él definitivamente esta vez se defendería, no podía soportar que fuera Skull quien se estaba ahora burlándose de él, podía devolver el ataque quizás, pero sin duda era más fuerte que él, no por eso más hábil, pero ya se encontraba en desventaja, pues seguía jadeando desesperado por algo de aire.

—Eres tan lindo cuando expresas algo de emoción, aún que sea tan negativo— Trato de acariciar la cabeza del más bajo, pero prontamente su mano fue golpeada, Vintage trataba de tomar una postura más firme, apretando sus dientes. —Calma Vinee por hoy creo que me siento satisfecho— Le mostró una sonrisa que tal vez a los ojos de cualquier persona ajena a la situación habría visto hermosa, pero para Vintage no era más que aterradora, aun así no lo demostraría de nuevo, el miedo que se había escapado de sus ojos había sido inevitable por la sorpresa, pero ahora... Le faltaba mucho a Skull para que pudiera pisotear su orgullo.

Skull tomó una de las manos de Vintage, este trato de reaccionar y golpearlo, estirando su pie en una patada desatinada, aún a pesar de eso, el más alto le forzó a estirarla, una vez y haciendo fuerza para mantenerla, beso suavemente el dorso de la misma y luego la soltó, Vintage prontamente manoteo, ya estaba recobrando el ritmo de su respiración. — Nos vemos pronto—

El mayor se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar serenamente por el callejón, dejando al otro solo en la oscuridad, llevaba consigo una enorme sonrisa y una felicidad que se sentía genuina, había hecho que al fin después de tanto aquel chico tan frío y desinteresado le mostrará algo de debilidad... Se sentía tan especial, ahora quería creer que era el único en verlo de aquella manera, y de ahora en adelante quería seguir siéndolo. Las malas emociones parecían haberse apagado, estaba tranquilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De momento, y que aún estamos al inicio del finc es que se mantiene tranquilo. Me parece que el siguiente aún lo estará... Y ya de allí tomara un poco más de fuerza el argumento


	3. Enrojecimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo se ha puesto un poco rojo, nada de que preocuparse.

Se mantuvo tranquilo los primeros 20 minutos, luego de eso solo miraba a su reloj de manera ansiosa, podría ser que el momento de marcharse se había llegado, no podía comprender por qué le había dicho que lo esperase si iba a desaparecer, no tenía idea de dónde estaba y la verdad no quería imaginarlo tampoco, él no era el juguete de nadie y no lo esperaría por más tiempo, salió del edificio con una expresión de fastidio, no quería volver a su propio apartamento, tal vez podría pasar por el centro y beber algo antes de eso. El viento algo gélido de la noche lo golpeo a la cara mientras el bostezaba con pereza, podría agradecer que mínimo no era un camino tan largo, sin embargo justo cuando se disponía a tomar la acera de enfrente se percató de la figura tambaleante que parecía cargar apenas con el estuche a su espalda, levantó un poco sus gafas y suspiro con fastidio.

Espero impasible hasta que Vintage se acercó lo suficiente, podría ser que debía haber ido a ayudar, pero no, en lo absoluto, sabía que no valía de nada, le sonrió con suficiencia y casi burla al verle con aquella expresión tan molesta, al tiempo que se le dificultaba atinar pasos. -Mírate estás echo mierda- Comento burlándose, tomo sin preguntar su estuche para ayudarlo a aligerar un poco la carga, sin embargo su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco al observarlo más de cerca, no tenía más que el mismo golpe en la mejilla del día anterior, no parecía que hubiera estado en alguna pelea, lo único nuevo era el enrojecimiento en su cuello...

-No te pedí ayuda- Objeto con la voz un poco agitada y ronca, se tocaba la garganta con un poco de disimulo que no logro en lo absoluto distraer a DoubleEgg... Notaba perfectamente que parecía estar bastante lastimado.

-Es verdad no lo hiciste- Recupero su expresión burlona, claro que estaba un poco preocupado, si hubiera peleado con alguien lo habría tomado como algo normal, el chico era un imán de golpes, pues su actitud no hacía más que enfurecer a la gente inferior a ellos, habría hecho un montón de bromas insinuando le que había perdido y todo pasaría como un día más, pero no, no había estado en una pelea, aquello parecía una agresión más directa, sin embargo no era como que pudiera preguntar, seguro no obtendría respuesta de todas maneras.

-Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara- Le dejo ver una expresión completamente molesta, incluso parecía que quería matarlo con la mirada, nada nuevo ciertamente, sin embargo a pesar de ya estar acostumbrado a aquello, sentía todo bastante raro, podría ser que estuviera sobre pensando las cosas, pero se sentía incómodo y ahora las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, no podía preguntar, no podía sacarse aquella intranquilidad... Pues no podía preguntar al respecto. 

-Humm ¿Quieres que te cargue también? Pareces un bebé clamar, arrastrando tus piecitos- Hizo un ademán con la mano dando más fuerza a aquel comentario burlesco que le ganó una mirada más recia de Vintage, al momento que este retomaba un andar de manera más correcta cual si hubiera picado su orgullo. 

Camino tras él, mirando como el hacía lo posible por no mostrar más debilidad, sus pensamientos se iban mientras pensaba en el cuello de su capitán, y en la manera que lo había visto, parecía estar... Triste, entre todo aquel enojo y orgullo recurrente había un brillo distinto, pero no lo entendía del todo, no podía imaginar que algo pusiera triste a Vintage. 

El más bajo abrió la puerta de su apartamento esperando a que su compañero entrara con él para volver a cerrar mientras bufaba con cansancio... Y entonces lo pensó, llegó a su mente de manera tan repentina que incluso lo mareo un poco ¿Había sido Skull de nuevo? Dejo el estuche aún lado de la puerta sobre el suelo, incluso hizo un pequeño ruido al chocar contra el sin cuidado, eso molesto a Vintage prontamente, quien tomo el estuche jalándolo de las manos del más alto. 

-¿Qué te pasa?- Regaño, Mientras acomodaba su arma en su sitio. 

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Finalmente la pregunta resbaló de sus labios, sabía que las cosas ya no eran lo mismo, de principio se había tomado todo con tranquilidad, solo dejando que Vintage tomara las riendas de todo como le gustaba hacer, se había obligado a sí mismo a olvidarse de algo real con el menor, pues al final mantenían solo una relación de beneficios sexuales, sin ningún cariño o sentimiento de promedio como había pensado sería en un inicio.

Pero ahora, sabía que ya no podía mantenerse igual que el... Neutral y solo dejándose montar hasta que se corriese y luego hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, quería un poco más y ahora mismo sentía que necesitaba saber... Si Skull estaba involucrado de nuevo, no le gustaba la idea de que provocará sentimientos en Vintage, cuando el mismo no lo lograba.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Allí estaba otra vez, sabía de antemano que recibiría esa respuesta, se mordió los labios y camino dentro del apartamento tomando asiento en la pequeña sala ante la mirada confundida del menor quien lo sigo en silencio. 

-Ven- Pidió de manera suave, eso provocó un pequeño sonido de extrañeza por parte de Vintage, ese comportamiento en Egg le resultaba de lo más raro, que pasará de hacer una pregunta de manera tan agresiva a invitarlo a su propio sillón de forma dulce, aun así acepto la invitación, tomaría las riendas del asunto de todas maneras como siempre hacia en algún momento, y ahora mismo tal vez un poco de cariño no le vendría mal, mismo que en lo absoluto regresaría, bastante egoísta. 

Se sentó a su lado y tomo el control de la tv, tal vez podía esperar un poco para comenzar, algo de compañía no venía mal, menos ahora que aún que le costará admitir se sentía tan vulnerable, simplemente Skull lo había casi sometido en un movimiento, y lo había desconcertado con aquella actitud, él no era en lo absoluto bueno entendiendo las emociones, si no era amistoso con las suyas mucho menos con las ajenas, pero aquel odio que le expresaba y la consiguiente sonrisa tan calma y apacible, que incluso parecía feliz luego de casi matarlo, le tenían en un hilo de confusión. 

Egg lo observó con cuidado, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, y eso lo molestaba, jalo el pequeño cuerpo levantando el rostro del más bajo para observar con más detenimiento las marcas de dedos en él, estaban tan claras que podía asumir que la asfixia había sido prolongada y severa. Vintage se jalo soltándose así del agarre y haciendo una mueca de descontento, se cubrió un poco el cuello y pateo al otro chico haciendo un pequeño gruñido de molestia.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó al baño sin decirle nada, Egg lo siguió con la mirada igualmente sin hacer comentarios, Mientras todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y apretó un poco en un pequeño experimento, apretó con fuerza, cada vez un poco más hasta que sintió que la respiración se dificultaba, luego soltó, miro en su teléfono las pequeñas marcas que se había dejado a sí mismo, estás se estaban desvaneciendo con rapidez, apretó sus colmillos con fuerza y plantó su mirada en la puerta del baño, ahora entendida más por qué su voz estaba tan lastimada y ronca, básicamente le había triturado la tráquea, o eso asumía, un coraje extraño comenzó a formarse en su pecho ¿Qué tal si lo hubiera matado? Y el simplemente sin enterarse de nada. 

La puerta del baño hizo un sonido suave al abrirse, Vintage ya no bestia su chaqueta, solo la camiseta que llevaba bajo está, parecía haberse lavado el rostro y a juzgar por lo rojo de su piel haber intentado disminuir de algo las marcas, probablemente frotándolas con la esperanza de que la circulación de su cuerpo se llevará un poco de la tinta que se juntaba en ellas. ¿Era acaso que había tratado de verse un poco mejor para él? 

No, seguramente era cosa de vanidad propia, Vintage era lo suficientemente egocéntrico y él le importaba tan poco como para tomarse alguna molestia, o tal vez quería ocultar un poco lo que sentía por aquella agresión.

-¿Quien fue?-Pregunto a secas, Vintage aún secaba un poco su rostro, se colgó la pequeña toalla al rededor del cuello y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con fastidio.

-Ya te lo dije, no te importa ¿Viniste aquí solo a charlar? - Se recargo contra la pared girando los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro, estaba ya por solo atacar, no quería seguir involucrándose de aquella manera con Double, podría ser que lo mejor fuera solo terminar con aquello y volver a la normalidad, estaba además un poco ansioso.

-Quiero saber quién lo hizo- Demandó esta vez, eso era claramente más una orden que una petición, cosa que hizo al menor arrugar la cara con molestia, nadie le ordenaba, o siquiera le hablaba de aquella manera, pero de alguna forma le parecía sumamente... Interesante ver a Egg tan desesperado por una respuesta. Se acercó a él con paso firme y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

-No te importa-Le sonrió burlón mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, El más alto parecía seriamente molesto por aquellas palabras y acciones, y eso solo lo emocionaba más, sus labios se plantaron contra los de él, dejando en claro su intención de comenzar de una vez, se movía con algo de brusquedad empujando el cuerpo de Egg contra el sofá, este se dejó caer sin poner mayor resistencia recibiendo el cuerpo del más bajo sobre el suyo, dejando que aquel beso fuera a más, sintiendo como su lengua invadía su boca y recorría sus mejillas, Vintage se restregaba un poco contra él, dejando pequeños suspiros que se perdían en el calor de sus bocas. 

Egg llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Vintage, tratando de profundizar aún más ese besó, acaricio sus tentáculos bajando sus manos poco a poco emocionado por los pequeños suspiros que escapaban de la boca de su acompañante, el solía ser extremadamente serio durante el acto, por lo que agradecía enteramente esas pocas ocasiones en que parecía más dispuesto y expresivo, se separaron del beso para recuperar un poco de aire, El menor se sentó de lleno sobre él, limpiando sus labios en una expresión que parecía demasiado sexy. 

Sin embargo, al observarlo el coraje tomo su pecho de nuevo, si, era bastante atractivo y ahora que el pequeño sonrojo y color azul adornaban su cara y labios lo era aún más, pero esas marcas en su cuello eran imposibles de ignorar. 

-¿Fue él verdad?- Controlo su respiración y llevo su mano hasta su cuello, fue detenido antes de que pudiera tocar su piel, Vintage lo tomo con fuerza y ahora una expresión totalmente sería. 

-Deja de preguntar por ello- Aquella voz tan molesta le había hecho tener un pequeño escalofrío, aun así había sido respuesta suficiente, era obvio que los dos estaban ahora pensando en la misma persona y no había obtenido una negación, si no hubiera sido Skull probablemente Vintage lo hubiera tratado de idiota mientras le decía por qué era un estúpido y empezaría a escupir palabras de desprecio contra él y contra la persona con la que había peleado... Pero no, había sido tan contundente, sin dar ninguna clase de respuesta, el menor no se reservaba las peleas que tenía, simplemente trataba de idiota y basura a todo mundo, pero esta vez no había una respuesta así, ahora había mucho más que al parecer luchaba por ocultar. -Fue ese idiota- Reaccionó en cólera luego de aquel razonamiento, Se levantó haciendo caer a Vintage sobre el sofá de una manera un poco brusca.

-Eso que más te da - Se acomodó en el sofá pasando su mano entre sus tentáculos tratando de recobrar la compostura. Seguía sintiéndose un poco adolorido y que el otro insistiera tanto en ello lo estaba alterando. -Vete, creo que has matado por completo mis ánimos- Se acomodó en el sillón negando la mirada al más alto. 

Egg acomodó su chaqueta y chasqueó la lengua con desgano, de todas maneras él tampoco tenía muchos ánimos ya a ese punto -Vas a dejar que siga así, sin devolver siquiera el golpe- Se atrevió a comentar ya dirigiéndose a la salida.

-No te metas, ya te lo dije- Le volvió a ver ahora con un coraje creciente, no podía entender que era un tema que no quería tratar, mucho menos con él, esas cosas siempre las guardaba para sí mismo, y ahora Egg parecía decidido a indagar, no se había comportado de aquella manera antes. 

-¿Que es el para ti Vintage?- Giro la perilla de la puerta siendo ahora el quien negaba la mirada al más bajo. -No... Soporto que él pueda hacer que te pongas así- Sonrió de lado, claro, no iba a mostrarle sus sentimientos a un corazón tan frío como el de él, sin embargo si se sentía bastante mal, quería aquellas pequeñas emociones en Vintage para él, no que las tomara un inútil sin cejas.

-¿Que me ponga cómo?- Vintage bajo rápidamente su expresión, al parecer había calado en un punto sensible.

-Así justamente- Se dio la vuelta manteniendo una risa burlona.

-No es nada, solo una basura más del montón - Apretó sus manos contra la tela del sofá empezando de manera involuntaria a rechinar sus dientes. 

-Por supuesto ¿igual que yo? - Egg apretó la perilla entre sus manos tratando de calmarse, no quería perder el control, tenía que ser fuerte y no demostrar los fuertes celos que ahora sabía que sentía. 

-No... - se mordió el labio inferior, recién comenzaba a cicatrizar la pequeña herida que tenía en él, por cual la volvió a abrir con toda facilidad. Egg solo miraba aquellas extrañas acciones en Vintage algo sorprendido, esperaba más un "Si igual que tu" que aquel no, que a pesar de ser tan forzado se sentía... 

-Ya vete ¿Quieres?- -Seguro- abrió la puerta sin dejar de mirarlo, una pequeña gota de tinta resbalaba de su labio, sin que el más bajo se preocupara en limpiarla, solo dos días... Solo eso había bastado para que lo dejara en aquella apariencia, para que le hiciera replantearse lo que sentía por Vintage, para tener ese dolor extraño en el pecho, para querer moler a golpes a alguien que no conocía. 

Cerro la puerta sin recibir ninguna despedida, está vez dirigiéndose directo a su apartamento, ya no se sentía de humor de hacer nada más, tenía que reprender se a sí mismo por sentirse de aquella manera, pero ciertamente Vintage no ayudaba... Pues aquella respuesta lo había confundido más y ahora mismo hecho que aquel sentimiento de desesperación se volviera más intenso.


	4. Empujon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El vacío de abre bajo sus pies, la caída probablemente sea dolorosa.

Miraba al techo con atención, cual si fuera la cosa más fascinante en el mundo, recorría con sus ojos cada una de las pequeñas piedrecitas que lo adornaban, iba de una esquina a la otra mirando luego fijamente al foco que estaba apagado, trago suave su propia saliva y en algunos parpadeos volvía su vista a él, el sol empezaba a desaparecer y por tanto la iluminación en su habitación se hacía más y más tenue. Seguramente si encendía las luces ya no podría mirar al foco tan atentamente, se haría daño con el solo intento. 

Se dio la vuelta mirando esta vez a la ventana y al atardecer que estaba convirtiéndose en noche. Se levantó a duras penas sacudiéndose la cabeza, nada ganaba dando tantas vueltas a lo mismo, pero simplemente todo ello estaba causándole incluso náuseas. El entrenamiento del día anterior había ido de maravilla, dentro de los parámetros de desempeño, pero fuera de eso había sido horriblemente incómodo, o a menos para él, Vintage como siempre parecía importarle poco o nada, simplemente había llevado el cierre de su chaqueta cerrado hasta el cuello, podría haber sido curioso para las chicas, pero para él era un estúpido intento por ocultarse, al término del entrenamiento este simplemente le ignoro y a él le parecía una tontería aparecerse en su apartamento sin haber sido invitado, seguramente lo haría igual, pero no en esas circunstancias, parecía que se habían vuelto a distanciar, y si era sincero consigo mismo, él tampoco quería hablarle, después de todo las cosas habían quedado más raras de lo normal entre ambos.

Era momento de tomar un trago, y sacarse al otro chico de la cabeza de una vez por todas. Se colocó sus gafas y chaqueta dejando de una vez ese deprimente lugar, quizá, si tenía algo de suerte, podía terminar con alguien y quitarse las ansias como un extra, después de todo no es como si tratara de ser infiel, sonrió ante su propio pensamiento, de todas maneras seguramente a Vintage le daría exactamente igual, el aprecio que tenía por él era exactamente el mismo que pudiera tener por un maldito dildo, la única diferencia era que él estaba vivo, a menos podría decir que esos eran puntos y al mismo tiempo darse cuenta de a lo que se estaba rebajando, alguien tan orgulloso como el... Dejándose usar de esa manera. 

Abandono su apartamento con la esperanza de olvidar todo aquello, y pasar una buena noche como solía hacerlo antes de dejarse arrastrar por el menor.

_________________________________ 

Dio la tercera vuelta al sofá, no podía quedarse tranquilo, solo caminaba en círculos tratando de deshacerse de la desesperación, se arrepentía de lo ocurrido hacía dos noches, y simplemente se preguntaba si debía ir a disculparse, después de todo lo había visto el día anterior vistiendo el cuello de su chaqueta hasta arriba y aun así había notado lo que buscaba, le había dejado marcas. 

Él no era en lo absoluto un chico violento, luego que se había puesto a meditarlo se había arrepentido, cierto que había sentido mucha calma y paz, incluso felicidad, pues se preguntaba cuántos tenían la dicha de ver algo de debilidad en la cara de aquel prepotente inkling, seguramente no muchos o casi ninguno, pero ¿Valía la pena?, Esa era la pregunta que lo atormentaba y más que en cierta medida creía que sí, definitivamente. 

— ¿No me digas que sigues con eso?— Aviators lo saco de sus pensamientos, acomodaba su ropa entrando en la sala sin mirarlo.

—Y por lo que veo piensas quedarte en casa, ¡Es sábado! Vamos no puedes ser tan aguafiestas—

—No tengo planes— Observó a su amigo de arriba a abajo he hizo una mueca —Pero aparentemente tu si— Bien ese comentario definitivamente no era una invitación. 

—Claro que sí, conseguí una cita con una linda chica— Su sonrisa se amplió notablemente en algo de picardía.

—Que lo pases bien— Dejo de verlo para seguir con sus vueltas.

—Aaah... — Aviators bufo con pesadez, miro el reloj de pared y se tiró en el sofá, tenía un poco de tiempo. — ¿Hasta cuándo piensas hablar de esto?— Ya le parecía suficiente rodeó, cierto que debía darle su espacio, pero nunca se tardaba tanto, y temía a qué esos sentimientos lastimaran más de lo necesario a Skull, si él no tomaba la iniciativa debía ser él, y ser directo antes de que esquivara el tema. 

— ¿Hablar de qué? — Su vista fue a parar a los lentes de su compañero, mirando su propia expresión en ellos.

—De lo que te tiene así, ¿Eres bastante obvio sabes? Desde esa salida te has puesto peor y peor— Skull arrugó la frente, no quería escuchar eso, algunas veces odiaba la intuición tan certera que Aviators tenía, pues descubría cosas como esa, que no quería compartir, en principio por que se sentía culpable. —Si sientes algo por él, acéptalo de una vez, no tiene caso que trates de negarlo, menos si lo has sentido desde hace tanto tiempo — No iba a dejar que Skull tratará de hacerse el loco con todo aquello, él había notado su repentino enamoramiento desde que compartían equipo con Vintage, y luego solo notado como el trataba de negarlo, esos sentimientos le estaban haciendo daño, guardando los tanto tiempo que empezaban, según sus observaciones, a ser malos.

Sin duda había pegado fuerte, Skull le negó la mirada y se acercó a la ventana con algo de disimulo, se sentía expuesto, no tenía idea de que Aviators sabía de sus sentimientos, mucho menos que estaba al tanto incluso desde antes de que el mismo se diera cuenta. —No me molesta Skull, es... Bueno ya sabes, está bien, sé que las chicas no han sido tu único interés, ese no es un problema— Aviators se había dado cuenta de la incomodidad de su amigo, claro que eso no era lo que quería, por el contrario, deseaba darle un poco de tranquilidad, que dejara de preocuparse tanto, él lo apreciaba tal y como era. 

—Yo acepto que me gusta— Respondió secamente, se mordía los labios bajo su pañuelo, tratando de calmar sus reacciones, pues nunca había sido abierto respecto a ese tema. 

—El problema es... Lo que él siente— Aviators concluyó ladeando un poco su cabeza. Skull asintió con suavidad, Vintage era simplemente un bloque de hielo, tan distante de todo y todos, y el ciertamente había perdido la oportunidad de acercarse cuando habían renunciado al equipo y si aún quedaba alguna esperanza la había arruinado la noche anterior al casi matarlo en un arranque, un secreto que se guardaba para sí mismo, probablemente Aviators imaginaba que solo se debía a la actitud del chico y era mejor así. 

—Bueno, uno no elige de quién enamorarse— Se pasó la mano por el cuello con incomodidad, se sentía tonto de no poder ayudar realmente en nada. 

—Lo sé, tienes suerte de solo ser un mujeriego que va de rincón en rincón— Skull llevó sus ojos al mismo reloj que Aviators hacia un momento, sabía que pronto podía escapar de esa incómoda conversación.

—Tu podrías serlo si te lo propones— Trato de animar tontamente —Varias babean las banquetas por ti, pero tú solo tomas alguna de vez en cuando—

—No me toques esos temas ahora — Bufo con molestia, claro que como cualquier otro solía ceder ante las provocaciones, pero no significaban nada y realmente no era de disfrutar mucho las salidas o las cosas tan casuales, de alguna manera simplemente iba por allí buscando algo realmente estable ... Pero tenía que enamorarse de la peor opción en todo Cromopolis. 

—Bien de acuerdo, no busco fastidiar, solo que tal ¿Si sales hoy conmigo? Puedo cancelar— Ofreció tratando de subir el ánimo del otro chico. 

—Cancelar cuando ya está encima la hora, eres todo un caballero— Aún su voz estaba bastante desgastada y realmente no quería salir, no con el ánimo y los pensamientos que cargaba. 

—Humm ¿Prefieres que me quedé a hacerte compañía?— Propuso un tanto más amable, no sería bueno de su parte dejar a su amigo solo, pues desde aquella salida improvisada parecía completamente inestable.

—No— Se giró para mirarlo, agradecía que él se preocupara tan genuinamente por él, después de todo de ese modo no se sentía del todo desolado, pero claro que Aviators no tenía que pagar por sus metidas de pata. 

—Estaré bien, no necesito una niñera — Sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarlo y disfrutará su noche. 

—Bien de acuerdo, solo si vas a llorar como una nena, que no sea sobre uno de los cojines del sofá, en las almohadas de tu cama puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana— Bromeó, esa sonrisa que solo se notaba en sus ojos, no lo convencía del todo, pero tampoco podía insistir de más. Se puso de pie y camino a la puerta, pues empezaba a hacerse un poco tarde, Skull respondió a su broma con una mirada recia y algo divertida. —Bueno te veo mañana— Termino de despedirse, cerrando la puerta y dejando finalmente a Skull solo con todos sus pensamientos. 

Se echó en el sofá, no le había agradado la plática, seguro él no tenía la intención de empeorar las cosas, pero lo había hecho, ahora no podía negarse que estaba enamorado, frunció el entrecejo bajando la mirada a su mano, la sensación aún estaba allí, tan presente, recordaba cada detallé, cada expresión que él hacía... Si, se sentía culpable y al mismo tiempo deseaba esa sensación nuevamente. 

Cerro sus ojos, recargo su cabeza contra el sillón, paso su saliva duramente por su garganta, apretó su puño y finalmente se rindió, si iba a disculparse o si iba en búsqueda de calmarse nuevamente no importaba, se puso de pie, tomo las llaves y abandono el apartamento, no podía aceptar la invitación de Aviators, porque aparentemente sus impulsos tenían su propia agenda. 

Recorrió las calles, miraba a la oscuridad del cielo que reflejaba perfectamente las luces de la ciudad, más no lo suficiente para desaparecer las estrellas, algo tan grande no podía taparse así de fácil. Al encontrarse tan desubicado, tan perdido emocionalmente, solo hasta ese momento tenía el valor de pararse frente aquella puerta, nunca había sido invitado a estar allí, solo lo sabía por aquellas pasadas charlas con el chico, aquellas que tanto echaba de menos, y había comprobado que seguía allí al haberlo seguido la noche anterior... Él era un chico de costumbres, alguien que quería todo bajo su control. 

Sus puños se apretaron fuertemente mientras daba un paso adelante para tocar suavemente, sabía que tenía que estar allí, nunca salía hasta donde le conocía, se encerraba en sí mismo, su ego y su propia persona le eran suficientes regularmente ¿Que pasaba si estaba en compañía? Bueno ya era tarde para eso, escucho los pasos tras el otro lado y su corazón se detuvo por un momento. La puerta no se abrió pero veía su sombra pegada a ella, llegaba a sus propios pies. 

Volvió a tocar, habían pasado 10 minutos, para ese momento obviamente él ya lo había visto, si, no quería abrir, pero seguía pegado a la puerta, por lo que decidió insistir solo una vez más. Esta vez vio la perilla girar de manera suave y sintió temblar sus pies. No buscaba confesarse o ¿Si? ¿Quería pedir perdón? ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Simple, quería verle. 

Miro sus vacíos ojos, que se clavaban en él, parecía estar tan fastidiado, y claro, eso debía ser por él. También endureció su mirada y se acercó un poco, que abriera la puerta ya era una ganancia.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres aquí?— Bien, esa era confirmación, estaba furioso aún si sus ojos no lo mostraban lo suficiente, aún que ahora que se ponía a observarlo podía entender perfectamente el por qué. El moretón en su rostro recién parecía estar desapareciendo y las marcas en su cuello se habían vuelto un poco más oscuras, eso le daba una apariencia bastante vulnerable.

—Necesito hablar contigo— Trato de ser neutral, no quería mostrarse tal cual ante él. —No tengo nada que hablar contigo, vete — Vio las claras intenciones del menor de cerrar la puerta, si lo hacía perdería su oportunidad, Interpuso sus manos y empujó la puerta. A Vintage no parecía importarle, empujó en su contra, sentía que si no ponía más fuerza el trituraría sus dedos sin compasión, empujó más fuertemente, incluso tomando el riesgo de alejarse un poco para tomar impulso, funcionó, pues ese golpe fuerte venció al chico que empujaba en contra, entro al mismo momento en el apartamento, dejando que el impacto desbalanceara a Vintage.

Bueno, después de todo sí que necesitaba una niñera, tal vez si la hubiera tenido no hubiera cometido el error de entrar a la fuerza en el apartamento del chico, no hubiera disfrutado de la sorpresa y miedo que se reflejó en su rostro...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, espero poder seguirlo rápido y tomarlo de corrido.


	5. Beso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin encontré la razón para todo el dolor que he sufrido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aún que está en las advertencias, a partir de este capítulo las cosas irán a peor... Así que toma precauciones.

Fue tan fugaz que ni siquiera el mismo entendía lo que estaba haciendo, la puerta hizo un sonido fuerte y contundente al cerrarse de golpe a sus espaldas, él la había aventado sin cuidado, sus ojos se centraban únicamente en los rojos de Vintage, esa chispa de miedo que se reflejaba en ellos era simplemente desconcertante, un brillo único que no había pensado ver. Claro, como no iba a asustarse si él estaba siendo tan imprudente, si ya lo había agredido anteriormente a un punto bastante elevado, aún llevaba las marcas de ese suceso y aun así... El miedo se había desvanecido de sus ojos en apenas algunos segundos, su mirada fría había regresado y la serenidad de su rostro estaba allí de nuevo. 

Era un chico en verdad increíble, controlarse a sí mismo hasta ese punto, pero para Skull, él ya había mostrado un poco de debilidad, ya no podía engañarle y ahora mismo tenía deseos de orillarlo de nuevo, de destruir la calma y el desinterés de sus ojos, pero tal vez se había confiado un poco de más, se había olvidado que el ahora no estaba descuidado, que lo miraba fijamente y en alerta. 

Antes de que el mayor pudiera hacer algo Vintage tomo la iniciativa golpeando en el rostro con toda su fuerza, Skull voltio la cara al impacto he incluso dio unos pasos atrás recargando se dé la puerta que anteriormente había cerrado, a este golpe le siguió uno más que fue detenido apenas por el más alto, metiendo frente a su rostro ambos brazos para cuidar su cara respondiendo automáticamente a la agresión como si tuviera alguna clase de derecho, ofendido por qué el más bajo al fin se defendía. 

Se inclinó y pateo una de las piernas de Vintage haciendo que este se quejara y diera un paso atrás, pero casi ignorando el dolor del golpe trato de alcanzar nuevamente el rostro de Skull, se movía con bastante rapidez, sin embargo el mayor ya lo sabía, que la agilidad de aquel cuerpo era única, cosa que no solo denotaba en combates, era la mejor arma del amargado inkling incluso en peleas. 

Interpuesto sus manos nuevamente, atrapando esta vez una de sus manos, Vintage prontamente retrocedió al darse cuenta, pero no fue capaz de soltar su mano que fue tomada por la muñeca con fuerza y luego del antebrazo dando así un jalón brusco que hizo un tirón a todo su cuerpo, dio unos pasos dejándose guiar por la violenta acción de Skull, lo que dio a ambos una media vuelta en sus posiciones. Vintage tomo esta vez el brazo de Skull en respuesta dejándose caer al suelo a fin de arrastrarlo con él, movimiento un poco torpe debido a la desorientación del jalón inicial, sin embargo efectivo.

Skull había caído al piso dándose un golpe fuerte en las rodillas, mismo que había hecho temblar sus huesos, el menor volvió a levantarse de inmediato soltando una patada en las costillas al otro, una tan fuerte que escucho como el aire escapaba de los pulmones y los huesos crujían. Estaba por patear de nuevo sin contemplaciones, de no ser por qué Skull había tomado su pie y hecho zafar al otro en ese mismo movimiento, haciéndole caer al suelo de espaldas. 

No se había esperado la reacción del mayor, había creído que la patada le había dejo tan mal que necesitaría jalar aire antes de reponerse, pero se había equivocado. 

El impacto en su espalda fue devastador, había caído en la totalidad de su peso sin poder intervenir o reducir el impacto, sus huesos chocaron y sus músculos se arrejuntaron contra ellos, incluso había perdido un poco el aire, se giró suavemente lo mejor que podía para retorcer un poco y al tiempo tratar de protegerse. Porque aún que con una mano tratando de sobar el dolor de la patada que él había dado, Skull ya estaba de pie nuevamente y el solo se encogían, tenía que levantarse... 

Sintió el impacto en su espalda, abrió la boca en un intento vano de recuperar el aire que había sacado de él con aquella patada directa, empezó a toser un poco desesperado y volvió a girar en su cuerpo quedando boca abajo en el suelo, tosió un poco y puso toda su fuerza en levantarse y arrodillarse a fin de ponerse en pie, solo para ser derrumbado nuevamente al suelo con una patada más en su costado, está vez la sangre manchada de su tinta ensucio el suelo, apretó sus dientes y miro que Skull iba sobre el nuevamente. 

-Una vez estás lastimado tu agilidad no sirve de nada- Dijo soberbio, ya bastante más recuperado del golpe que había recibido, sin duda le había costado mucho recuperarse de aquella fuerte patada, sin embargo sabía que haber puesto toda su voluntad en ello le había dado la ventaja en aquella pelea, y aún a pesar de ello Vintage parecía no más que molesto, apretaba sus dientes. -Te conozco lo suficiente para... 

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire pues el más bajo había golpeado sus piernas con tal fuerza que lo había hecho caer de rodillas al suelo, se había perdido tanto en sus propios alardes que no vio venir la acción del menor, apretó sus ojos por el dolor, no solo habían sido los certeros golpes en sus pantorrillas ahora era el impacto del suelo, abrió nuevamente para ver cómo Vintage se tambaleaba en un intento miserable de mantenerse en pie, soltó una pequeña risa -Claro, tu siempre sabes cómo reaccionar ¿No?- Estaba por levantarse pero fue frenado en seco por una fuerte patada de lado, directo a su cara, el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo dar la vuelta sobre sus rodillas, prontamente metió las manos para evitar caer al suelo, está vez su sangre y su tinta habían caído al suelo.

Sonrío de lado y se giró para hacer contacto visual con Vintage, este estaba notablemente afectado, apenas si podía mantenerse, se abrazaba a si mismo tratando de calmar el dolor. En verdad que era un chico admirable y terco, él se había asegurado de tomar aquella ventaja muy en serio y había golpeado con toda su fuerza, no esperaba que pudiera levantarse, apenas se mantenía en pie... Pero lo estaba, seguro, si él no hubiera tenido la convicción de no dejarse aturdir por la patada ya hubiera perdido la pelea, pues la resistencia de Vintage era bastante única. 

Escupió con desprecio a los pies del menor y luego se limpió la boca, sabía que a pesar de que el otro estaba levantado no podría ir en busca de él, seguro se defendería si él se acercaba, pues aún veía en sus ojos que no pensaba rendirse, aún no veía en ellos lo que estaba buscando. -¿Esa es toda tu fuerza Vinne?- Se sobó un poco, a menos con la escupida se había sacado un poco el gusto a sangre de la boca, su piel y músculos se habían magullado bastante y su mandíbula casi se había desencajado, podía sentir incluso algunos dientes flojos. -Podrás ser muy rápido, pero la fuerza no es lo tuyo, eres pequeño y no importa cuánto trates de compensarlo seguirás siendo débil en ese aspecto - 

Vintage retrocedió un paso más para apoyarse contra la pared detrás de él, buscando un poco de apoyo, aunque lo intentaba no podía enderezar su cuerpo, su espalda dolía y su costado... Al parecer le había roto una costilla, aun así lo veía allí, era terriblemente terco, cosa que hacía a Skull alegrarse de haber podido propinar aquellas dos patadas en cuanto la oportunidad se dio, pues de no haberlo dejado tan lastimado él se hubiera llevado la peor parte, sin embargo ahora las cosas estaban claras, a cada segundo que pasaba los golpes dolían más a punto de que la adrenalina ya no iba a ayudar a continuar. 

Vintage se doblegó un poco, tosió de una manera un poco violenta y vio caer su sangre y su tinta tas cada sacudida, definitivamente debía tener algo roto ahora, no podía hacer más que escuchar como Skull se burlaba de él con aquellos desagradables comentarios, ya no podría aún que quisiera ir a cerrarle la boca, él había estado en bastantes peleas, y si, en muy malas situaciones, pero no así de lastimado en ninguna de ellas, Skull sin duda tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba y ahora la estaba sufriendo. Volvió a levantar el rostro pero esta vez dejando una enorme y altanera sonrisa para el otro, él podía estar casi acabado pero no le daría en el gusto, sentía la sangre caerle en las comisuras de la boca, solo apretándose un poco más a fin de soportar, no se iba a tirar al suelo, aún no. 

Skull respondió a aquella sonrisa con una pequeña carcajada, era realmente excitante verlo al fin defenderse, más de aquella manera tan acérrima, sabía que ya no era más un punto de indiferencia para el más bajo, y ya no volvería a serlo, o se aseguraría de eso. Se acercó a él en una postura más compuesta, se sentía increíble, la incertidumbre, el coraje y aquel sentimiento de inferioridad se habían marchado y para esta ocasión se habían remplazado por una sensación placentera y agradable. Esta vez se iba a asegurar que de que eso fuera permanente, es más, quería seguir sintiendo esa satisfacción y placer. 

-¿Aun no es suficiente he? - Apretó sus dedos un poco al ver cómo Skull se aproximaba, al juzgar por su comportamiento esos últimos días sabía que probablemente todo iría a peor, el mayor no se detendría, lo que era más, parecía aún más decidido, tomo un profundo suspiro y vio el techo tratando de ignorarlo mientras apretaba sus dientes, aquello dolía más de lo que era capaz de describir... 

-No lo es - Respondió secamente, claro que no era suficiente, aún estaba sonriendo, a pesar de lo lastimado se mantenía en pie y se negaba a dejarle ver su debilidad de nuevo, era simplemente inaceptable, luego de todo lo que él había sufrido por todas aquellas molestas emociones era injusto que el menor se quedará tan tranquilo, a menos ya había encontrado la manera de calmarlas. Miro con atención a su cuello luego a la sangre que caía de su boca. Si Vintage no había sido suyo, si no había respondido a sus emociones siendo quien él era, entonces no quedaba de otra más que tomar lo que quería por la fuerza, seguro no sacaría nada del de otra manera. 

-Deberías ver tu cara ahora, en verdad da... - Susurró con resignación, se suponía que aquello sería su última burla, pero no tenía casó, simplemente ya no estaba en posición. Sus manos fueron apartadas de su cuerpo y llevabas a su cabeza de un segundo a otro, levantó una de sus piernas dejando una patada en el abdomen del más alto, misma que hizo al otro doblegarse un poco, apretó sus dientes adolorido y sintió la sangre salir de su garganta, un escupitajo al suelo hizo que aquel sabor en su boca se fuera y calmo en algo el dolor de aquella triste acción del menor, su intento por defenderse ya era inútil, apretó sus manos sobre su cabeza con más facilidad de la que hubiera pensado, y a modo de castigo por aquella patada dejo sostenidas sus manos con solo una de él, la otra se cerró un puño y se plantó en su abdomen, su mano se hundió en el cuerpo he incluso sintió dolor en sus nudillos, pero para el otro... Había abierto sus ojos de manera perpleja, el dolor le había hecho soltar un grito ahogado, que de todas maneras se distorsionó un poco entre el alarido y sangre que había salpicado al contacto.

-Ya es inútil - Se acercó a su rostro dejando las palabras con un susurró en su oído, el cuerpo del otro se estremeció un poco al tiempo que rechinaba sus dientes con coraje, ya no había nada de calma en su rostro, toda su expresión se distorsionaba en ira pues de nuevo, a pesar de todo estaba siendo sometido por el más alto. 

Allí lo tenía, al fin, todo para él, y aun así no veía el miedo, a menos ya no era indiferente y eso era una ganancia bastante buena, pero buscaba ese destello de miedo y quería convertirlo en terror, porque probablemente Vintage odiaba a muchas personas, pero tener miedo o pánico, seguramente él podía ser el primero y además como un extra podía quemar el deseo que había tenido lastimado su pecho desde que había cometido el error de fijar su vista en él. 

-Púdrete imbécil - Soltó con desprecio, no le quedaba más que decir o hacer, simplemente le escupió a la cara, dejando su sangre, tinta y saliva sobre el rostro del chico de coleta, este solo se pasó la mano con una burlona sonrisa, se limpió la cara y suspiro suavemente, con toda tranquilidad. 

-¿Es tu manera de demostrar afecto Vinne?- Le dio una pequeña mordida en la oreja, misma que pronto se apretó hasta romper la carne. Le gustaba esa idea, de que el de una manera muy retorcida en su cabeza, aquella era la manera en que el menor podía demostrar afecto o que incluso esa era la manera en que Vintage trataba atraerlo y sin duda funcionaba, podía ser un pensamiento bastante Psicópata pero dentro de su cabeza acaba de tomar todo el sentido, ahora el sufrimiento que había cargado tenía justificación, solo trataba de seducirlo... Al fin lo había entendido. 

Tomo el rostro de él con fuerza obligándola a mirarlo, de pronto allí estaba, un pequeño destello de sorpresa e incertidumbre, le faltaba un poco para que fuera miedo, pero lo conseguiría, apretó sus mejillas entre sus dedos y sonrío, había sido tan idiota al no haber notado todo aquello antes, lo obligó a abrir la boca a punta de fuerza, y cuál si fuera la cosa más enternecedora le sonrió para juntar sus labios con los suyos, a pesar de obligarlo a mantener su boca semi abierta besaba con cuidado, de forma suave y dulce... Tal vez no era como lo había imaginado pero al fin lo estaba besando, cerró los ojos y disfruto del contacto que parecía la ser la llave del pecado.


	6. Intermedio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este no es un capitulo como tal. es un pequeño intermedio antes de proseguir con la historia, aun así tiene su importancia y razón para estar.

La pequeña inkling observaba desde lejos, sus tentáculos colgaban al igual que ella estando de cabeza en el pasamanos, sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco con curiosidad, miro a los lados a todos los pequeños inklings que jugaban en el parque, y luego regresó su vista a aquel pequeño de nuevo, no comprendía por qué él estaba tan apartado y además pareciendo estar tan triste y... Nadie más parecía notarlo.

Hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse, sintiendo el mareo rápidamente por el movimiento rápido y la tinta que se había acumulado en su cabeza por la posición, dio un pequeño salto y bajo del pasamanos, las otras dos inklings con las que jugaba solo la miraron extrañadas, pero al final no le dieron importancia y siguieron colgando del juego. Ella por su parte ahora se encontraba de pie en la caja de arena, empezó a pasos lentos, sacudiendo sus pequeños pies, pues la arena se pegaba a ellos. 

Se acercó al niño, este parecía no notarla, pues escondía su cara entre sus rodillas abrazándolas muy fuerte, se inclino un poco y picoteo la azulada mejilla del inkling, este se exaltó un poco y levantó la cara mirándola con sorpresa, parecía que estaba llorando lo que hizo que ella se inclinara a un lado, aún más curiosa.

— ¿Porque lloras? — Se sentó frente a él con las piernas cruzadas mirándolo fijamente, simplemente era cosa de su curiosidad y su inocencia, pues para ella estar en el parque era motivo más que suficiente para estar feliz. — ¿Te has hecho daño? — 

—No, vete — Respondió para volver a ocultarse entre sus piernas. —Y no estaba llorando... No debo llorar— agrego soltando un pequeño sollozó.

— ¿Y por qué no? Yo lloro mucho, la semana pasada me caí de la bicicleta y me hizo un raspón en el codo — levantó el brazo a fin de mostrarle, este levantó la vista tímidamente. —llore casi por una hora, mi mamá me puso una bandita y dijo que rompí récord— Esbozo una enorme sonrisa —Yo sé que los raspones duelen mucho, si te hiciste uno podemos ir con mi mamá para que te ponga una bandita— Ofreció de manera inocente.

—No tengo ningún raspón— Levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban un poco rojos y sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas. — ¿Tu mamá no se molesta si lloras? — su voz estaba un poco queda y suave, parecía avergonzado de hacer la pregunta. 

—A veces sí, dice que no debo llorar tanto, solo un poquito y no con tantos gritos— ladeó la cabeza nuevamente dándose cuenta de su respuesta. —Si no tienes un raspón ¿Por qué lloras entonces? — 

—Humm, no estoy llorando— Remarcó, pasando el dorso de su mano en sus mejillas, tratando de disimular un poco más.

—Pareces triste— Volvió a insistir 

—No lo estoy, no digas eso, se supone que debo ser fuerte — Puso una expresión más compuesta. 

— ¿Y por qué debes serlo? — Se movió un poco a fin de acercarse más al niño. 

—Porque todos en mi familia lo son... Y yo debo serlo aún más que ellos, llegar más lejos— Parecía dudar de sus propias palabras, pero al fin había terminado toda la frase. 

—Woww eso suena genial— 

—Lo es, ellos... Fueron grandiosos, lideraron mucho tiempo los clasificados en los torneos — Sonrío un poco, pero su semblante un poco triste volvió casi de inmediato. —Se supone que debo llegar aún más lejos y no mostrar debilidad— 

— ¡Ooooh! Ya veo, ¿Entonces serás el número uno de la clasificación de Cromopolis?— Dijo con emoción una vez logro captar toda la idea. 

—Eso esperan de mí— Miro a la niña con algo de interés. —Se la pasan molestándote con ello, no puedo salir, solo entrenar... Hoy me escapé para... — Dejo sus palabras en el aire, no iba a confesar que necesitaba llorar un poco. 

— ¡Entonces debes aplastarlos a ellos también! Mostrarles que puedes ser todavía mucho mejor y entonces tú serás quien los regañe a ellos— Dijo entusiasmada, tal vez sin medir sus palabras y en su inocencia sintiendo que aquello era lo correcto, más al ver que el otro niño sonreía.

— ¡Si! Seré el número uno de todo el mundo— Respondió ahora con entusiasmo. —Seré aún más fuerte y no lloraré a causa de ellos ni de nadie— Afirmó poniéndose de pie, y a pesar de su entusiasmo borró su sonrisa, cuál si ahora se sintiera firme, como si aquello fuera una inquebrantable meta y no un sueño. 

— ¡Si! ¿Puedo ser así de fuerte contigo? — también se puso de pie —Quiero ser la más fuerte también y dejar de ser una llorona— frunció el ceño, ahora se daba cuenta que la energía de aquel niño parecía calar en ella. 

—Hummm, puedes demostrar que lo vales— Dijo soberbio cambiando por completo su aura a la que tenía en un principio. 

—Puedo hacerlo— Dijo decidida, ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa de confianza y decisión, para ese momento habían crecido un poco. —O por cierto soy Omega ¿y tú? — 

—Vintage— 


	7. Entrega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin se volvieron uno, tal vez no con el consentimiento de ambos... Pero paso.

Aún no era capaz de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, sus manos temblaban y no hacían más ningún esfuerzo por soltarse, pues estaba básicamente en shock, de todo lo que podía ocurrir eso era lo último que hubiera pensado ¿Trataba de humillarlo más ? Era una posibilidad, sin embargo eso se sentía tan dulce, lento y bastante sereno, como si lo adorará...

Atrapo el labio de Skull entre sus dientes y apretó sin ningún miramiento, el más alto se jalo al sentir el dolor punzante de su colmillo clavándose, el estirón solo provocó que la herida se corriera abriendo toda la piel, la tinta empezó a caer al piso, primero a cuentagotas que se intensificaba poco a poco hasta dejar una prominente mancha púrpura y roja a los pies de ambos, el mayor se pasó la mano para limpiarse un poco, dolía y ardía bastante, aún así se sentía curiosamente bien, vio a Vintage que le regresaba una mirada llena de resentimiento y algo altanera, sonrío satisfecho. 

—Aun no te rindes— ya estaba logrando detener el "sangrado", se pasaba el dedo con suavidad sintiendo así cuan profundo había rasgado su labio —Eso es exelente, sería aburrido y la verdad no espero menos de ti— Pego un poco más su cuerpo al de Vintage, escuchando un pequeño gemido de dolor de su parte, fue tan leve que de haber estado a un poco más de distancia no había sido capaz de captarlo, se alegraba de lograr escucharlo a pesar de los esfuerzos del menor por no mostrar más nada, seguía resistiendose y ahora aparentemente queriendo tomar una postura neutral, trataba de arruinar sus avances... No iba a permitirlo, puesto que estaba dispuesto a encontrar las emociones que se escondían en lo profundo de sus ojos y además ... El dulce aroma de su piel y el calor de su cuerpo le estaban agradando demasiado.

Vintage se removió incómodo por la presión que el más alto hacía contra él, aplastándole contra la pared y removiendo las heridas en su torso, además de eso, el contacto no le gustaba, aún era agresivo y amenazante, pero, ahora parecía algo insinuante, esperaba estar equivocado, pero los movimientos taimados del chico de coleta le hacían confundir. 

—Alejate— Eso no era una petición, era más una orden, ya estaba demasiado incómodo, que lo golpeara y humillara a causa del probable odio que tenía en su contra era una cosa, pero esa clase de acciones era otra. 

—No estás en posición de ordenar Vinne— Paso su lengua por la oreja del menor, quien cerro los ojos con fuerza ahora poniendo más de resistencia, tratando de salir del encierro en que lo tenía —Deberias ser más amable con lo que pides— metió su pierna entre las de él, haciendo presión, obligándolo a darle un poco de espacio. 

—¿Que se supone que haces ahora?— No, él no pensaba pedirle nada, ni mucho menos ceder, si la intención de Skull era orillarlo para verle humillarse y mostrarlo débil no se lo iba a permitir, podía haber ganado la pelea, pero era el único triunfo que se llevaría. 

—No lo ves— La presión la hizo un poco más marcada, presionando la entrepierna de Vintage contra su rodilla y ahora bajando su lengua al cuello de él, lo que provocó un estremecimiento en el menor. —Creo que al fin entendí tus indirectas — susurro contra su piel, para luego dejar una pequeña mordida. 

—¡¿De que demonios estás hablando?!— Definitivamente aquello ya era demasiado, le desagradaba el contacto, probablemente en alguna otra situación hubiera podido disfrutarlo, pero ahora, simplemente quería que dejara de tocarlo, se sentía desagradable, admitía que en algún momento había deseado un contacto así con Skull... Pero no en esa situación —Dejame de una maldita vez — Se jalo con fuerza, haciéndose algo de dañó, cosa que tan solo le logro zafar las manos, se apoyo de la pared tratando de alejarse de él... Completamente en vano, el mayor le tomo de la muñeca jalandolo para regresarlo a su posición. 

—Dejemos de fingir — Lo miro a los ojos con una mezcla de coraje y alegría bastante extraña, cosa que hizo al menor arrinconarse contra la pared, cuál si quisera meterse en ella para escapar, no recordaba haber sentido ansias como esas en su vida, jamás huía de nada pero ahora... En verdad se sentía en peligro. 

—¿Querías humillarme? Ya lo lograste, si querías vengarte de lo que pasó entre nosotros, creo que ya lo conseguiste, si quieres seguir golpeando hasta que estés satisfecho, supongo que ya nada te lo impide— Mantenía aún así su voz firme y disfrazaba ese sentimiento de alerta con furia y enojo en la retina de sus ojos. —Deja estos juegos estúpidos — 

—No son juegos— Su sonrisa se amplio e incluso en su excitación se relamio los labios, a el ya no podía engañarlo, podía ver el destello de miedo perdido en lo profundo de su mirada y además aquellas palabras ¿Esa era su manera de hacer una petición a qué parará? Era simplemente delicioso, probablemente ahora no podría parar aún que así lo deseara. 

Tomo el rostro de el en una de sus manos apretandolo, plantandole de nueva cuenta un beso en los labios, uno que a diferencia del primero fue bastante brusco, aplastando su labios contra sus dientes, se separó para sonreírle haciendo un movimiento de péndulo lento jugando con el hasta que lo aventó contra el suelo, justo sobre la mancha de tinta que había dejado previamente. 

Vintage sacudió su cabeza un poco, aquello lo había aturdido levemente, se recostó en el piso un poco tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando, pero no le había permitido siquiera recuperarse de la sacudida, pues se vio acorralado por Skull nuevamente, le miro perplejo apoyándose en sus codos a fin de hacerle un poco de frente y dado el momento poder arrastrarse para impedir que lo inmovilizara, sin embargo en cuanto su cuerpo hizo aquella flexión el dolor le hizo caer de nuevo, aquella probable costilla rota le impedía mantener una posición como aquella, sus dientes se apretaron conteniendo el gemido de dolor que fue respondido por el mayor con una risa suave. 

—¿Duele mucho?— Eso era obviamente una burla a el dolor que se había reflejado en su rostro, la mano Skull se apoyo en su torso, justo donde había dejado aquella certera patada, lo que hizo a Vintage retorcerse un poco mientras se mordía los labios en un intento de no gritar, y aquella visión, tan perfecta embelesó a Skull por completo, nunca lo había visto sufrir de aquella manera, nunca había visto las expresiones de dolor en su rostro, solo aquella mirada fría y expresión plana... Vintage en verdad era más hermoso de lo que creía. —No está roto, supongo que duele tanto por qué ha estado a punto, pero el hueso no cedió— Su voz se arrastraba cada vez quedando un poco grasosa. 

El mayor extendió su mano haciendo nuevamente presión sobre el costado del más bajo, sabiendo a constancia que lo lastimaba, estaba pendiente de su rostro que no podía ya fingir que nada sucedía, un pequeño grito ahogado escapó de sus labios cuando la presión logro incluso arrancarle el aliento. Skull retiro su mano, no quería quebrar realmente el hueso, ya estaba bastante resentido y seguro si seguía terminaría por hacerlo vencer, solo observó con atención como Vintage trataba de recobrar el aliento. 

—Regalame un poco más ... — Los ojos de Vintage fueron a parar a los de el mayor de inmediato, aquellas palabras volvieron a encender las alertas, metió sus manos entre ellos con la esperanza de que el se detuviera... Sin embargo ya era tarde, Skull sabía exactamente lo que deseaba, ver más, aún encontrar el miedo y ahora ver las reacciones de dolor en su rostro, pues de alguna manera desde que lo había ahorcado no podía parar de desear solo verlo de nuevo tan asustado y tan dolido, era simplemente delicioso. 

Sus manos fueron apartadas de manera agresiva, recibiendo como castigo un golpe a puño cerrado esta vez en su costado izquierdo, cosa que le quitó de nueva cuenta el aliento, trataba aún de resistirse pero a cada que metía las manos era golpeado, pero eso no importaba, quería impedir que se acercará más que siguiera jalando sus ropas, pues parecía querer deshacerse de ellas... 

Finalmente logro sacar la camiseta que vestía, dejándola olvidada en alguna parte del suelo, su espalda desnuda tocaba el suelo de manera directa y los golpes ahora se dejaban ver sobre su piel desnuda, se cruzó de brazos en un intento vano por esconderse, el se sentía atractivo, siempre lo había creído, y sin embargo ahora no quería mostrar absolutamente nada, se sentía atacado, realmente lo estaba siendo, apretó sus dientes tratando de protestar cuando el mayor tomo sus muñecas y las apartó solo para hundir su rostro en su cuello, empezando a repartir pequeñas mordidas y lametones buscando alguna reacción. 

Sus dientes se clavaron con fuerza en la piel blanda que rodeaba su clavícula, el cuerpo de Vintage se retorció arqueando la espalda al tiempo que su boca se abrió sin emitir más que un quejido bajó, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba un grito, quería escucharlo desmoronarse entre sus manos, saber que ahora era suyo, lo había deseado tanto, amado tanto y aquellos sentimientos simplemente lo habían estado lastimando de manera constante, sin poder acercarse, no era justo, ni siquiera la distancia había logrado sacar aquel amor de su pecho  
... Y Vintage simplemente había seguido, sacándole de su vida y lo que era más... Se había entregado a otra persona ¿llegar a esos extremos solo por llamar su atención? Era algo extremo sin duda, y ahora que al fin estaba allí y que se había atrevido a atender aquellas provocaciones tenía que sacar todo de su pecho, tomarlo para el, después de todo era algo que sentía ambos deseaban, y si a Vintage le dolía o desagradaba no era importante, después de todo su conexión había nacido de aquella manera, sin preocuparse por el otro, solo tomar sin preguntar. 

Pasaba su lengua con desesperación por todo el pecho de su acompañante, quien solo se removía en silencio, dejaba pequeñas mordidas en partes al azar, probando por completo aquella piel que tanto había soñado, y que ni aún en sus mejores sueños se había comparado a lo verdaderamente hermosa que era, dejo de apretar las muñecas del otro, para bajar sus manos a sus piernas y enterrar sus dedos en la piel de sus muslos, era un placer indescriptible finalmente poder tenerlo y tocarlo muy a pesar de la manera en que el lo miraba y apretaba sus dientes, el solo quería al fin hacer aquellos cientos de sueños realidad y llevarse en su memoria cada parte de ese perfecto cuerpo. 

Tiro de pronto y sin aviso de las prendas inferiores del menor con la intención de poder observar su cuerpo por completo y hacerlo suyo, sin embargo Vintage detuvo sus intenciones jalando las prendas de vuelta... Eso no, no iba a negarle aquel placer que estaba consumiendo su mente, se inclino sobre el y tomo sus manos de manera brusca obligando a soltar la tela y poner ambas sobre su cabeza, el menor desvió su mirada, no quería ver a Skull en lo absoluto, por lo que el golpe se lo llevó sobre su mejilla derecha, solo cerro los ojos y saboreo un poco su sangre. 

No libero sus manos, pues no quería interrupciones, solo con la otra bajo sus pantalones y ropa interior, lo suficiente para admirar el miembro semi erecto del más bajo, cosa que le hizo estremecer de emoción. Dejó sus manos para poder sacar las prendas por completo de el, pero las piernas de el menor se apretaban en una petición muda por qué se detuviera, misma que fue ignorada, resbaló las prendas hasta sus pies luego las saco del juego muy a pesar de todos los movimientos vanos que el menor había hecho tratando de impedirlo, Vintage tomo una posición fetal, sus ojos temblaban un tanto asustados y sus manos protegían su rostro en el temor de que otro golpe cayera sobre el por aquel movimiento, ahora estaba desnudo ante sus ojos y completamente débil, ya asumía a la perfección lo que estaba pasando y también lo que el mayor deseaba de él, trataba de asimilarlo para que dejara de doler, pero le era imposible, no podía simplemente aceptar que estaba siendo forzado mucho menos por el. 

Skull lo saco de aquella posición dando un jalón a sus piernas y haciéndolo extenderse sobre el suelo, admirando a detalle el cuerpo desnudo del menor, le parecía una tristeza ver ahora algunos golpes repartidos sobre su cuerpo, los moretones que empezaban a formarse destruían la perfecta armonía, y aún asi, muy a pesar de ello era absolutamente hermoso. El menor pataleo intentando liberar su pie, aún así sin importar lo agresivo de sus movimientos y lo mucho que dolía la repercusión en su cuerpo solo recibía una mirada emocionada y lasciva del mayor, no podía ser que no estuviera lastimado, el tambien había recibido varios golpes fuertes y aún así de alguna manera se mantenía como si nada y lo que era más, con tanta fuerza para someterlo ¿Era acaso el deseo que hervía en su pecho? 

Skull se acomodo entre sus piernas disfrutando de la expresión que Vintage mantenía, apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que su boca se distorsionaba, pero sus ojos... Simplemente eran perfectos, llenos de furia, odio, coraje y lo que deseaba más, miedo y tristeza, mismos que poco a poco se convertían en desesperación y pánico mientras más el se acercaba. 

Se llevó un profundo rasguño a lo largo de su brazo mientras intentaba acomodar sus caderas contra el, Skull soltó un quejido y jadeo encantado por aquella acción, pues muy a pesar de todo Vintage aún trataba de defenderse inútilmente, a pesar de que sabía que se llevaría un golpe más sobre su cuerpo, sin embargo está vez solo se inclino sobre el, alzando sus piernas al rededor de su cadera, acercó su rostro hasta estar frente a frente con el de el menor, clavando sus ojos en los de el, disfrutando de la profundidad de sus pupilas, una vez seguro que estaba bastante bien acomodado soltó sus piernas para bajar su propio short, sin dejar de observar al menor, quien en este punto había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza. 

No creía que hubiera una vista más hermosa que esa, las expresiones en su cara eran tan únicas, un chico como él que mantenía la cara tan dura y fría como el hielo, ahora perdiéndose en tanto. Acomodo su miembro contra el sin empujar aún, las manos de Vintage se interpusieron en su pecho, y finalmente le devolvió la mirada, esta vez era suplicante, no terminaba de apagar su orgullo pues sus labios no se movían, pero podía observar en su mirada que estaba aterrado. 

Skull acaricio el rostro de Vintage con extrema delicadeza, delineo el perfil de su barbilla, sus labios temblaban un poco aún que trataba de ocultarlo... Sus manos se cerraban fuertemente en un puño contra su pecho, bajo lentamente y dejó un beso casto sobre sus labios, ahora pasando su pulgar por el labio inferior del menor, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, tan perdido en aquella vista que era solo para él, tomó un pequeño suspiro y sonrío de manera tan tranquila, mostrando toda la alegría que aquello le daba, el éxtasis y la satisfacción que liberaba su corazón adolorido, al fin alcanzaba la libertad de aquellas emociones que lo habían estado asfixiando por tanto tiempo —Te amo Vintage— las palabras simplemente se habían escapado de sus labios, al fin dejaba que salieran y que el las escuchará, ya no calaban más en su garganta, ya no le estrangulaba más, al fin era libre de ellas, volvió a soltar un suspiro, esta vez de completo alivio ya no lo atormentarían más... 

Sin embargo para el menor ... Era todo lo contrario, su boca temblaba ahora a tal grado que sus dientes castañeaban un poco, sentía las lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos, sin embargo no eran lo suficiente para resbalar de allí, la presión contra el había comenzado. —Por favor no lo hagas — Listo, había logrado hacer que se rindiera, si eso buscaba lo había logrado, había optenido una petición de el, casi una súplica con la voz quebrantada, misma que solo provocó que aquella presión se volviera más demandante, sintió el golpe en su interior, sin cuidado, sin ninguna clase de preparación ... 

El grito de dolor que escapó de su garganta no se debía solo al dolor físico de la intromisión, era también el dolor que aquellas palabras habían causado en su pecho... Cerro sus ojos nuevamente apretando la camiseta de Skull entre sus dedos con fuerza, no tenía nada más a qué aferrarse, pues los movimientos solo habían comenzado de golpe, su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que incluso sentía que iba a romperlo a cada estocada, gemía y gritaba por el dolor que esas acciones estaban causando pero se resistía aún a dejar caer alguna lágrima, probablemente no podía caer más bajo pero ahora sentía que no lo merecía ... No debía.

Sus quejidos de dolor eran acompañados por los suspiros y gemidos placenteros y armónicos del mayor, quien parecía tocar el cielo a cada movimiento, el no quería que terminara, mientras el otro deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que acabará de una vez, un dualismo verdaderamente extraño, que traía para ambos un cambio de papeles bastante brusco, extremadamente bueno para Skull y horriblemente doloroso para Vintage... Cómo si no fuera suficiente todo lo que ya había sufrido en silencio. 

Skull tomo sus labios de nueva cuenta, de forma demandante, sintiéndose tan cerca del borde y con esa emoción en su pecho que le hacía ir con más agresividad y rapidez, la emoción era tanta que ni siquiera le importo la mordida que recibio de nueva cuenta en sus labios, al contrario disfruto de ese dolor, haciendo que el menor probará el sabor de la sangre y tinta que brotaba de la herida que luego abrió también en su lengua.

El grito de placer retumbó entre las paredes del apartamento, ese pequeño canto que lo había llevado al éxtasis marco los movimientos de manera más lenta, pues trataba de alargar el orgasmo, su cuerpo se sacudía de manera deliciosa, apretó sus puños contra el piso dejándose hacer por completo en el calor del interior del menor, quien al igual que el soltó un pequeño quejido y encogió sus piernas, se trago los sonidos que querían escapar de su garganta, simplemente se quedó inmóvil hasta que el mayor dejo de moverse, hasta que sintió como su cuerpo caía rendido sobre el suyo ... No dijo nada, no movió siquiera un dedo por los largos cinco minutos que se tomó para reponerse sin salir de el, solo escucho la respiración agitada y sintió los latidos fuertes de su corazón contra su pecho... No hizo más que guardar silencio he intentar guardar sus emociones como siempre lo había hecho, podía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, si flaqueabea un poco temía no poder controlarse... Tenía miedo de si mismo y de el dolor que se acomulaban en su pecho, tenía miedo a volver a ser aquel pequeño niño que debía huir para llorar a solas ... 

Finalmente se levantó, saliendo de el de manera lenta disfrutando de los últimos roces que él le regalaba, se puso de pie acomodando un poco su ropa, mirando con fasinación como Vintage se mantenía en el suelo, mirando todas las marcas que habían quedado en su cuerpo y como sus piernas se encogían en vano, pues podía ver a la perfección como todo corría entre ellas ... Simplemente era como una obra de arte perfecta, pues había recuperado la serenidad en su rostro, sus ojos estaban más vacíos que antes y parecía estar derrotado, pues no hacia esfuerzo por moverse o siquiera por mirarlo. 

Se arrodilló a su lado, finalmente consiguiendo una reacción, pues este se encogió de inmediato cubriendo su rostro, trato de apartar su mano sin éxito, este se movió con rapidez refugiándose contra la pared, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro. El mayor sonrío de manera comprensiva y solo acaricio su cabeza suavemente. 

— No tardes en vestirte... Podrías pescar un resfriado— beso una de sus manos y volvió a ponerse de pie — no te preocupes, por ahora debo irme pero volveré, no pienso dejarte de nuevo — No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, suspiro ... Eso era tan típico de él, no le molestaba, lo amaba tal cual era, le dedicó una última sonrisa, podría quedarse tal vez un poco más, pero sentía que tal vez el no estaba preparado aún para eso, y no había prisas, pensaba que lo mejor por ahora era regresar, después de todo las cosas habían pasado de forma muy apresurada, lo mejor era separarse de momento. 

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Vintage levanto el rostro clavando su mirada a la puerta, se mordía los labios esperando que él no regresará... Temía que la puerta volviera a abrirse, Espero unos minutos y luego se puso de pie tambaleante, su cuerpo dolía demasiado y le costaba mantenerse en pie, apoyándose en la pared coloco nuevamente los seguros de la puerta, de esa manera busco rápidamente su celular que descansaba sobre la mesa al lado del sofá, no se atrevido a sentarse o tratar de descansar sobre el mismo, temía a dejar aquella suciedad que llevaba en su cuerpo sobre el... O dejarle en todo el apartamento, por lo que solo apretó el aparato en sus manos y se arrastró al baño, metió su cuerpo en la bañera, no había abierto ninguna llave, solo miraba a la pantalla del teléfono ... No sabía que hacer, ni tampoco a quien acudir, sentía que estaba a punto de morir, ese dolor creciente se lo hacía pensar así, que terminaría asfixiado, que simplemente todo aquello lo aplastaría, apretó sus ojos y desbloqueo el aparato, escribió un mensaje simple, que sin embargo era un grito desesperado de ayuda. 

"Por favor, ven" 

Lo envío aún con las manos temblorosas pues dudaba de su desicion... Pero lo necesitaba. 

_----------------------------------------------_

El aparato destello en pequeñas luces, la música suave resonó de manera molesta, Egg abrió los ojos con pesadez, ni siquiera sabía dónde era que había olvidado su teléfono, sintió un peso en su brazo y tallo sus ojos, miro a la chica que dormía desnuda a su lado, no sabía su nombre, tal vez ni lo había preguntado, volvió a tirarse en la cama, estaba bastante cansado, sin embargo la música no paraba, se odiaba a si mismo por haber colocado un tono tan molesto y largo para los mensajes, se incluno en la cama sin levantarse, alcanzando el celular con la punta de sus dedos, la chica empezaba a removerse y no quería que despertara, desbloqueo la pantalla haciéndolo al fin callar, miro a la pantalla con fastidió y no hizo más que chasquear los dientes con molestia al mirar el mensaje en su pantalla... 

¿Que es lo que Vintage quería ahora? Pensaba que podía llamarlo a la hora que se le diera la gana y el iría cuál perro faldero, más aún después de esos días tan incómodos que habían tenido, recién sentía que se había liberado un poco de aquel dolor, estaba pasándolo bien y por un rato aún que fuera minúsculo se había olvidado de la indiferencia que el había mostrado ... Quito el sonido del teléfono y lo abandonó en la mesilla justo debajo de la lámpara apagada de su habitación, se giró para ver los ojos de la chica mirándolo directamente, no hizo más que sonreír y darle un beso en los labios —¿Te gustaría otra ronda?— movió sus tentáculos con cuidado solo recibiendo una sonrisa en respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que este es el capítulo más largo que escrito, pero de alguna manera se que lo debía ser de otra forma, me lleve algo de tiempo en poder tenerlo, ya que fue para mí difícil de escribir, amo a los personajes por igual, hablando de Skull, Vintage y Egg... Por lo que bueno tuve mis problemas pero sabía que tenía que salir y de la manera correcta, ese es el acuse de esta historia después de todo. 
> 
> Por otra parte... No sé han tocado realmente los sentimientos de Vintage a propósito, pues igual para fines de esta historia debe ser así, pero llegará el momento en que se toquen a detalle y describan cada momento que ha pasado en esta realidad. 
> 
> Y ... Eso es todo ! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, espero me acompañen hasta el final, los amo. 


End file.
